warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
River Alba
The River Alba is the river that runs through RiverClan territory, leading to the lake.Revealed on the maps included in Secrets of the Clans and in every book where the action takes place by the Lake To the Clan cats, it is known only as "The River". To Twolegs, listed in the map, it is known as the River Alba.Revealed in the Twoleg map version in all Lake Territory books. Description The River Alba is a flowing river running through RiverClan territory, with tinier streams branching off of the main flowRevealed on the From the Forest to the Lake map in Secrets of the Clans and tucking the camp in a triangle of land. Two streams from the River collide by the lake and secludes the camp as well. It is shallower at one section of the river, and deep enough to swim and fish in at another part. Location The River Alba flows through the middle of RiverClan's lake territory and passes by the RiverClan camp, also having a stream that branches off of it. It originates from the Lake and flows towards the sun-drown-place.Revealed on the "From the Forest to the Lake" map in Secrets of the Clans Nearby the destination of the River Alba, the Lake, is the Littlepine Sailing Center and the Halfbridge.Revealed in the "From the Forest to the Lake" map in Secrets of the Clans It also flows underneath Whitchurch Road.Revealed in the Map. Book mentions In The New Prophecy arc ''Starlight :The River Alba, known as the river, is the place where Mistyfoot decides RiverClan should make its camp, despite objections by Hawkfrost, who was trying to convince the Clan to live on the Island, which was declared the place for Gatherings later on. Mistyfoot describes that two streams collide not far from the lake, and the camp was nestled in between those two streams. Also, dense trees could be a proper shelter. She also adds that it was unlikely Twolegs would invade, even in Greenleaf. Sunset :As the StarClan warrior, Feathertail, lead Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, to the RiverClan camp, they had to cross the stream. It is noted that Feathertail passes the Horseplace to get there, and crosses one of the streams of the River Alba. The medicine cat's den is also said to be by one of the streams. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Dark River :RiverClan has said to be having trouble with Twoleg kits disturbing and intruding them in their camp on the river, so they are forced to move out and live on the Island that is held for Gatherings while they try to force the kits away from their original camp. The Clan cats pile rocks in the river to make a dam to force the water level to rise and to prevent the Twoleg kits from getting to their camp. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :When Rainstorm leads the ThunderClan patrol while they take him back to his Clan, it is described that the RiverClan camp was nestled in between the two streams that branch off from the river. It was said that normally the river waters were very high, but the land had run completely dry. The lushness of plants that lived on the side of the stream was wilted and shriveled. :Rainstorm leads the patrol over the streambed, which was dried up due to the drought as well. The Clan then encounters Mistyfoot, in which they proceed to give Rainstorm back to his home Clan. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans'' :Mistyfoot shows the reader her camp and starts out by introducing the territory around the camp, which includes the river. She notes that the streams are full of fish and that it's harder to catch prey in the Lake than it is in the river. She notes that the streams branching off the river seclude the camp triangularly. Mistyfoot asks the reader if they can swim like a RiverClan cat or will splash around in the shallow water, noting that the river both has shallow and deeper parts. She also mentions that there are "pebble islands" to walk across in the stream. See also *The forest territories *River Chell *The lake territories Notes and references ru:Река Альба pl:Rzeka Alba Category:Locations